A suspension device for rear wheels is discussed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 62-234705. That device comprises a pair of rigid arms and a linking member. The pair of rigid arms links a vehicle-body side member and a lower area of a wheel supporting member, and the rigid arms are disposed apart from each other in a vehicle forward-backward direction. The linking member is provided between the pair of rigid arms and is rigidly linked to the pair of rigid arms.
The wheel supporting member and the vehicle-body side member are linked to the ends of the rigid arms by elastic bushes. As a result, the rigid arms are swingable relative to the wheel supporting member and vehicle-body side member, thereby allowing relative vertical movement between the wheel supporting member and vehicle-body side member.